


Damnit Hatsune

by Fluffiestclouds



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Gen, Slurs, Swearing, mention of drugs, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffiestclouds/pseuds/Fluffiestclouds
Summary: Nazi plays Project DIVA and gets bullied
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Damnit Hatsune

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I did everything right and sorry for my horrendous tagging I've never posted on AO3 before lol  
> Also there's a use of the q-slur here like used in a negative context

Nazi scowled at the TV. AnCom was rapidly tapping at quis controller in time with some symbols on the screen, and some degenerate fucking anime girl with blue hair was dancing. He couldn't believe that he couldn't play Call of Duty as he usually did because of this bullshit.

"Fucking degenerate anime bullshit. She can't even speak English," was all he said before going back to his phone. AnCom didn't say anything back.

Once the hooded figure had stopped tapping because of the song ending, que said, "It's not anime, it's Vocaloid!" Que shifted along the couch, closer to Nazi, and held out the controller to him before he could respond. "You should try!" que excitedly shouted, shoving the controller in Nazi's face.

"Why would I want to play that?" He glared at the screen to show his point.

AnCom shrugged, but suddenly said, "I'll let you play Call of Duty after."

Nazi stopped to contemplate for a second. Surely it wouldn't mean anything if he didn't /actually/ want to play, right? He'd just do it so he could stop having to listen to the songs. "Fine. But it's just because I want to stop being forced to listen to that degeneracy."

AnCom's eyes lit up as que explained. "Okay, so, it's really easy, you just press the buttons as they come up on the screen, right! Like if there's an X you press the X, an O you press the O. And then sometimes there are these longe-"

"Just hand me the controller already!" Nazi snapped. It wouldn't be hard.

\---

"Did I do it?" he asked after he was done, a bit happy with the results.

"No. You missed, like, half of the notes. On easy mode."

"It's because I couldn't fucking understand the Japanese bitch," Nazi explained.

"And you think I can?" AnCom asked. Que jumped off the couch, sprinting away. "AnCap! Guess what just happened!" que shouted once que was in the kitchen. Nazi sighed as he switched accounts and started Call of Duty. If the queer twisted what had happened, he would kill quem.

\---

AnCom looked at quis computer screen. It was currently around 3am, and que was tired as hell. Que might have been high as well, what with the music que kept quietly hearing. Que couldn't remember taking any drugs, though.

Que suddenly heard a celebratory "Ye-" which was quickly cut off. Wait a minute. Nazi was awake too? Que thought for a minute. That music did sound very... Japanese.

AnCom sat still for a minute, unable to get the energy to stand up. Once que did finally leave the desk, though, a smirk spread across quis face. Que turned off the computer screen and tiptoed to the door, trying to hear outside of quis room with quis ear pressed to it.

Que very, very slowly pressed down on the handle, freezing when the door started opening. Que crept along the hallway, past Tankie's room, and peeked into the living room.

There was Nazi with his back to quem, the TV's volume turned down but not fully off as he played something that wasn't Call of Duty. Something he had called degenerate a few hours ago. AnCom had to hold in quis laughter, both rushing and being quiet as que went back to quis room. Que got into quis bed and tried to suppress his giggling and much as possible, pressing quis face against quis pillow. AnCom fell asleep shortly after due to quis tiredness.

\--

That morning, AnCom walked into the kitchen to get cereal. Nazi was the only other one there, sipping on coffee. "Hey," que said.

"Oh, hey," Nazi said, looking a bit shocked before he quickly flashed a small smile and turned back to his coffee.

"This house has really thin walls, you know," AnCom mused nonchalantly as que reached for a cereal box. "You can hear everything--even music if it's a bit too loud." Que grinned excitedly and looked back.

"I, uh, I guess, I dont know what you me-" Nazi turned around and saw AnCom's grin. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Nazi's eyes widened. They both knew that AnCom knew exactly what Nazi was playing last night.

"Do you think Tankie and AnCap would want to hear about what you were doing last night?" AnCom asked. Que finally had something to hold over Nazi's head. Nazi stood up suddenly, the chair he was sitting on screeching across the floor slightly.

"I will fucking kill you if you say anything." He pointed at AnCom. He was meant to be threatening, but he was shaking slightly, even if he did tower over AnCom.

AnCom dismissively waved the cereal box around. "I mean," que started, putting down the box, "I guess I could keep quiet about your interests... If you respect my pronouns." Que raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not calling you que/quem. It's fucking stupid!" Nazi protested.

"So I guess you don't mind everyone knowing you like "degenerate anime bullshit"?" AnCom questioned, making quotation marks with quis fingers at the last part. Que also kept rapidly bending and unbending quis fingers while doing the quotation marks for some strange reason.

"Fine! Whatever. I'm going to... Kill you anyways." Nazi tried to scoop up any remaining dignity he had.

AnCom smiled at the Nazi's promise. Today was a good day.


	2. Steal Nazis' Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a use of the f-slur in this but most of it is censored with asterisks

Nazi was sprawled out on the couch, playing Project Diva X (which he had called degenerate days ago) instead of his usual Call of Duty. No one was home, and he had taken to the opportunity quickly. The front door slowly opened.

"Hey, AnCom. Aren't you still supposed to be away?" Nazi asked, his speech's tempo broken up as he focused on the rhythm of the game instead of forming a sentence.

It was a few seconds before a response came from behind Nazi. "I didn't expect to come back to this. Am I way more high than I thought or?" Nazi froze. He turned around.

Of course.

He was meant to only play for a bit before AnCap came back, but he had forgotten. And now he was stuck in this situation, playing a game which had an anime girl in it--the very thing he had bullied AnCom about previously. "Um... Yeah- I. Uh. AnCom made me play it!" he spluttered, going to the home screen of the console as AnCap stared at him. AnCap's stupid sunglasses prevented Nazi from reading his expression.

"AnCom left hours ago. You'd just start playing Call of Duty as soon as que left." Great. His life was officially over. Nobody in this fucking household would take him seriously anymore, all because of the fucking f** showing him that game. "So," AnCap began, walking over to the couch and sitting down on the armrest. "How about we make a deal?"

"No," Nazi said instantly as he started sitting up, but AnCap but a hand up.

"Don't interrupt. I won't tell AnCom and Commie about... this," he waved his hand at the screen. "It'll cost you though, of course." He looked at Nazi expectedly.

"AnCom already knows," Nazi mumbled. He knew that AnCap would talk him into paying him.

"Are you sure? I'll pull out my phone, give quem a call, hm?" AnCap reached for his pocket.

"Sure. I'm not lying."

AnCap pulled out his phone and turned it on, but Nazi still didn't say anything, so he sighed and put it back. It's a shame--he could have gotten more money if AnCom didn't know. "Well, Commie doesn't know, does he?" He continued once Nazi nodded, who had now covered his face with his hands. "I don't think it'd be good for you if Commie knew, hm? I know you think of me and AnCom as weaker, but you look up to Commie, don't you?" He wanted to hammer it in, make the situation seem worse than it actually was. AnCap had years of practise in exacerbation, using it to get as much money as possible in business deals. This time was no exception. "I think a fair price would be..." he pretended to think for a minute, although he knew exactly what he was going to say. "Seventy-five dollars."

"What? No!" Nazi instantly took his hands away from his face, confusion and some other emotion on his face. He glanced at the TV screen before putting his hands back to his face.

"But think about it! You're not just buying my secrecy, you're also buying the communist's respect. Don't you think that's worth that amount? What if Commie doesn't let you plan with him anymore after I tell him? I'd say it's well worth the price." AnCap smiled his sickly smile.

Nazi sighed. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

I'm actually doing this? Jesus, this is so disgusting. And embarrassing.

"Here." He handed AnCap a wad of cash, which made AnCap smile delightedly as he counted it.

"I won't tease you about this if you give me a hundred and fourteen. And fourteen cents."

"Fuck off."


End file.
